Plutôt Crever
by Likaella
Summary: One shot. Sirius Black est invinsible. Mourir? Non mais vous déconnez? Mourir alors que Harry Potter l'aime. Dans... Tout les sens du termes. Mourir vous voulez rire? Non. Pluôt crever.


Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf Lily et quelques autres personnages. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

De tout mon coeur, Bonne lecture.

**Plutôt crever.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une musique résonne. Doucement. Dans une pièce sombre. Où Harry potter est.

Où Sirius Black n'est plus.

Harry Potter pose ses mains sur ses yeux. Sur ses oreilles. Il faudrait étre sourd. Il faudrait étre aveugle. Pour ne pas s'aperçevoir que cette musique est silencieusement assourdissante. Pour ne pas s'aperçevoir que cette musique à des effets dévastateur. Sur l'âme brisée d'Harry Potter.

C'est comme une valse, une nuit de tempète. Comme une plainte, un rire de pompette. C'est comme un Harry Potter qui aimerait un Sirius Black. C'est comme un Ange qui danserait avec le Diable.

Des souvenirs exangues. Plein d'acuité.

------------------------------------------------

- Sirius?

- Oui?

- Est-ce que ça va?

- ...

- Moi non plus.

------------------------------------------------

Cette capacité à se comprendre sans avoir à en dire plus. Sans avoir à dire ce qui est évident. Sans avoir à entrer dans les grandes lignes de la peur, de la peine. Sans avoir à se dévoiler.

_-------------_-----------------------------------

_- Je hais cette endroit. Je n'ai aucun souvenir positif concernant cette maison._

_- J'aimerais vraiment que tu n'est pas à y rester._

_- Moi aussi j'aimerais. J'aimerais aussi que Voldemort n'est jamais exister. L'espoir ne sert plus à grand chose, Harry._

_- Ne dis pas ça._

_- Tu es si jeune, tu devrais avoir l'air un peu plus heureux, tu devrais... étre avec tes amis. Tu devrais.._

_- Partir?_

_- Oui._

_Une main se pose sur une joue. Un visage est tourné vers un autre. Et deux regards se croisent pour entrevoir une réponse._

_- Sirius Black, Ma place est à tes cotés._

---------------------------------------------------

Ce fut d'abord un lien de confiance. A la minute où Harry comprit que Sirius Black n'était pas le meurtrier de ses parents. Qu'il n'était pas un traitre. Ni un mangemort. Ni un vulgaire prisonnier. A la minute même. Il lui donna sa confiance. Pleine et absolue.

Puis ce fut un lien Parrain-Fillieul. Une sorte de rapport flou et abstrait qui stagnerait entre Père et Fils. Sauf qu'ils ne l'était pas. Pire, jamais aucun des deux n'aurait voulu avoir ce genre de relation. Le père c'était James. Le soleil c'était James. Et même si le soleil avait disparu, toute la lumière n'était morte. Il restait une étoile. La plus brillante du ciel. Il restait Sirius.

Au fait quand on y pense, avec le temps, l'amorce du changement de leur relation était évidente. Inévitable. Un peu comme le printemps. On a toujours l'impression qu'il ne viendra jamais. Mais il prends son temps. Il est caché. Il est là. Il est toujours là.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Sirius. Regarde-moi._

_- Je te regarde._

_- Non, tu fixes un point abstrait au dessus de mes sourcils._

_- ..._

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?_

_- Je suis amoureux._

_Pas de réaction visible du niveau du visage de Harry. Mais à l'intérieur si vous saviez._

_- Oh._

_- Comme tu dis._

_Son coeur était en train de fermer ses portes. Pas question d'étre atteint par le chagrin. Pas encore. Quand on a souffert comme Harry Potter on a pas envie de recommencer._

_- Depuis quand?_

_- 3 mois._

_Quelle précision. Quelle assurance. Et quel regard._

_- De qui?_

_- ..._

_- D'accord._

_Un silence. La porte gauche du coeur se ferme. La porte droite résiste._

_- Il ne m'aime pas._

_- Il?_

_Le visage de Sirius est une étude interréssante. Simultanément paniqué et furieux contre lui-même._

_- Ce n'est pas grave. Aucune importance._

_Harry pense ce qu'il dit. Il le pense vraiment. Sirius a un sourire._

_- Qu'est qui en a alors._

_- Son nom?_

_- Harry James Godric Sirius Potter._

_- J'ignorais que j'avais Godric comme 3ème nom._

_- Maintenant tu le sais._

_- Alors à moi de te confier quelquechose._

_Deux corps se rapprochent. Les bras de Harry passent autour des épaules de Sirius. Leurs fronts se posent l'un sur l'autre et:_

_- Je t'aime aussi imbécile._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Seuls les amoureux savent aimer. Les censeurs hypocrites, les baiseurs de premières, secondes ou cinquantième classes, les simulateurs, les fourbes, les narcissiques et les jaloux ne savent pas. Et ils peuvent aller se faire...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Je t'aime._

_- Je sais. Et je t'aime aussi._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'amour c'est formidable lorsque c'est partager. C'est formidable quand les mains de l'autre se posent sur vous, que ses doigts s'approprient vos biens, que sa bouche s'habitue à tout.

Mais l'amour à peur. L'amour en général craint les souvenirs. Ils ne peuvent étre que néfaste pour lui. Ils peuvent l'attenuer et même le faire disparaitre. L'amour de Sirius Black ne craignait pas les souvenirs. Il en était littéralement pétrifié.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_" le sol est jonché de ruines. La fumée s'élèvait lentement vers le ciel d'où une fine pluie glaciale tombait. Sans s'arrêter. Un peu comme si le ciel pleurait. Il faisait nuit. Pourtant ce que j'avais devant les yeux ne pouvait pas étre plus clair. Les lunettes de James était tombé. Je me suis mis à genoux et je me suis approcher de lui._

_Il avait les yeux grands ouverts. Les miens se sont remplis de larmes. J'ai abaissé ses paupières et je lui ai remis ses lunettes._

_Je me suis tourné vers Lily. Elle, avait les yeux fermés. Elle était étendue ses cheuveux auburn éparpillés autour d'elle. Si je n'avais pas su, j'aurais cru qu'elle dormait. _

_Mais je savais. _

_Godric s' Hollow s'était effondrer. _

_Voldemort avait tuer Lily et James._

_James. Pardonne-moi, James."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Promets moi de ne pas courir au danger comme un imbécile._

_- Amour, je sais que tu adores me traiter d'imbécile, mais il existe d'autres adjectifs affectueux à donner à son amant._

_- Promets moi de ne pas courir au danger comme un Sirius Black._

_- Je te le promets._

_Un soupir de soulagement. Un regard triste. Mais de qui? ça..._

_- J'en ai marre de tout ça j'ai peur._

_Sirius enlace Harry doucement et le serre très fort._

_- Moi aussi j'ai peur. Pour toi. J'ai peur de te perdre._

_- Tu me perdras si tu meures. Pas autrement. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour rester en vie._

_- Tu feras ce qu'il faut pour étre heureux._

_Une tête se lève vers un visage triste et amoureux. Quelle drôle d'expression que celle d'un tel visage._

_- Oh Harry._

_Un soupir._

_- Tu sais ce qui me rendrait heureux._

_Le plus jeune hoche la tête. Et le plus vieux:_

_- J'aimerais mourir en regardant tes yeux._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mourir, vous voulez rire ?  
Moi feu de paille, vous plaisantez.  
Mourir, pousser mon dernier soupir,  
Moi, rendre l'âme. Ah, ça jamais !  
Moi mourir, plutôt crever !**

La musique s'arreta.

Harry Potter retira les mains de ses oreilles et ouvrit les yeux.

_Moi? Mourir? Plutôt crever._

Harry Potter se leva.

_Moi? Mourir? Plutôt crever._

Harry Potter pleura.

_Moi? Mourir? Plutôt crever._

Harry Potter Hurla.

----------------------------------------------------------

_- Je te jure Harry, Mon bébé. Moi? Mourir? Plutôt crever._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà un one-shot que je garde en réserve dans des moments où mon amour de l'écriture prends trop de place.

Les paroles en gras sont de la chanson merveilleuse de Louis Chédid « Mourir »

Je me sens aussi triste que ce One-shot. Donnez moi vos impressions!

J'espère que ça vous a plu... Gros bisous

Merci, Lika.


End file.
